Tell Us More, Mama!
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Para buah hatinya tidak dapat tidur nyenyak .Izaya menceritakan sebuah dongeng buatannya agar para buah hatinya dapat tertidur. Akan tetapi ada sesorang yang membuat Izaya berhenti bercerita. Siapakah dia? Dan dongeng apakah yang di ceritakan oleh Izaya?


_**This story is mine. My name is S. Oyabun**_

_**Disclaimer: Ryohgo Narita**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warnings: TYPOS, Abal, Gaje, OOC maybe, Oneshoot and Boys Love.**_

_**Pairing: Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara.**_

_**Summary: Izaya sedang menceritakan dongeng terhadap anak-anaknya. Akan tetapi ada sesorang yang membuat Izaya berhenti bercerita. Siapakah dia? Dan cerita apakah yang di ceritakan oleh Izaya?**_

_**A/N**_: Disini saya memasukkan **alter ego** milik Shizuo dan Izaya. Tapi hanya elter ego yang saya ketahui. Tapi mereka semua Chibi hehehe. Ini fic keduaku di fandom Durarara!. Semoga para reader suka \\^o^/.

Izaya Orihara 21 tahun.

Shizuo Heiwajima 23 tahun.

Tsugaru 10 tahun.

Shitsuo 8 tahun.

Saike dan Delic 7 tahun.

Roppi dan Tsukishima 5 tahun.

Sakuraya 4 tahun.

Hibiya 2 tahun.

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**Tell Us more, Mama!**

**.**

**.**

Langit tampak gelap, bertabur beribu bintang dengan satu pusat cahaya terbesar diantara mereka, bulan. Benda langit yang bersinar dengan pantulan cahaya matahari ini tampak sangat besar dan bersinar dengan terangnya. Jika saja orang tak tahu tentang hal-hal yang menyangkut bulan, mungkin orang-orang tidak akan percaya bahwa benda langit penerang malam itu tak memiliki cahaya sendiri. Bulan, berarti menandakan malam. Malam, waktu dimana orang mulai beristirahat. Sepi, karena orang-orang mulai membawa dirinya kedalam buaian mimpi alam bawah sadar mereka. Tapi tidak dengan sebuah apartemen yang saat ini dipenuhi oleh rengekan anak-anak kecil.

"Mamaaa~ aku tidak bisa tidur. Tsugaru menggangguku dari tadi"

"Mamaaa~ aku takut dengan muka Delic"

"Mamaaa~ aku mau di nyanyiin"

Dan masih banyak mama-mama yang lainnya. Izaya yang saat ini sedang dikerumuni oleh anak-anaknya hanya tersenyum dan merelakan dirinya ditarik-tarik. "Ara, Shizu-chan~ biasakah kau membantuku?" Shizuo memandang Izaya, "Jangan harap kutu!" dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Izaya yang pundung di pojokan—masih ditarik-tarik. "Hm, baiklah. Mama akan mencari cara agar kalian bisa tidur. Tapi, bisakah kalian melepaskan mama. Baju mama bisa robek~" ucap Izaya setelah sadar dari pundungnya dengan nada ceria. Seketika itu juga anak-anaknya segera melepaskan Izaya. Anak-anaknya memandang Izaya dengan mata berbinar-binar. 'Ugh, sial! Mata itu lagi' batin Izaya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan dongeng?" Tanya Izaya, berharap para buah hati kecilnya setuju. Sepertinya keberuntungan berpihak pada Izaya. Karena semua anaknya mengangguk dengan antusias. "Hmmm, cerita apa ya?" Izaya tampak berpikir dan tiba-tiba muncul cerita unik di kepalanya. "Baiklah, mama akan bercerita tentang monster. Apa kalian suka?" dua orang anaknya menjawab dengan serempak "Monster Roppi!", keduanya berambut pirang, yang satu adalah bocah yang suka dengan _pink_ dan putih sedangkan yang satunya lagi tergila-gila dengan pakaian tradisional jepang, Delic dan Tsugaru. Sementara yang bersangkutan, bocah dengan rambut hitam, mata merah menyala dan selalu mamakai jaket _hoodie_ berbulu merah hanya menatap tajam ke arah kedua saudaranya tersebut. Tsukishima, Shizuo mini yang selalu menggunakan syal dan kaca mata hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung Roppi. Hibiya, bocah yang selalu bercita-cita menjadi pangeran hanya diam sambil terus memperhatikan mamanya. Saike, Delic versi Izaya, Sakuraya—Tsugaru versi Izaya—dan Shitsuji tetap berbinar-binar melihat kelakuan saudara-saudaranya.

**Mama desu! Papa desu!**

Setelah beberapa lama mereka sibuk dengan satu sama lain, akhirnya Izaya berhasil menenangkan mereka. "Nah, kalau kalian tenang begini, Mama akan mulai ceritanya" Saike yang merasa bingung karena mamanya sama sekali tak memegang buku dongeng bertanya, "Mama, bukunya mana? Kenapa mama tidak bawa buku?" tanyanya dengan tampang yang super imut, '_Kawaaaiii_' batin Izaya. "Hm, ini adalah cerita asli mama. Jadi hanya kalian saja yang akan tahu. Karena mama cuma cerita kepada kalian" para buah hatinya mangut-mangut mengerti. "Baiklah, mama akan mulai bercerita!".

"Dahulu kala,tinggallah seorang monster yang sangat kuat dan berambut pirang. Semua orang takut dengannya. Selama monster tersebut hidup, tak ada satu orangpun yang pernah mengalahkannya. Monster ini bernama Shizi. Sebenarnya, Shizi adalah monster yang baik. Dia suka membantu orang dan dibantu orang (?). Suatu hari, monster itu sedang berlibur ke negri tetangga." Baru saja Izaya ingin melanjutkan ceritanya, Hibiya menginterupsinya, "Mama, monstelnya naik kuda ya?" Izaya menatapnya kemudian menggeleng, "Dia jalan kaki Hibi-_chan_~" Hibiya tampak diam dan berpikir. Oh, kasihan sekali monster itu.

"Ck, jelek. Monstelnya miskin dan tidak kelen" ucap Hibiya ketus. 'Darimana dia dapat omongan seperti itu?' batin Izaya _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban anaknya. Izaya menghela napas, "Baiklah, kita lanjutkan ceritanya" Izaya menatap buah hatinya satu persatu. "Kalian tahu kenapa monster itu pergi ke negri tetangga—?" mereka terlihat menggeleng.

"—Monster itu ingin mencari orang yang bisa mengalahkannya." Saike angkat bicara, "Hee, kenapa? Bukankah enak menjadi yang terkuat?" Izaya tersenyum kemudian menjawab "Dia merasa bosan karena terus-terusan menang. Dia ingin mencari sesuatu yang lebih menantang" ucap Izaya sembari tersenyum. Saike hanya mangut-mangut—Delic yang duduk di sampingnya ikutan mangut-mangut. "Roppi-_chan_, letakkan _cutter_ itu dan dengarkan dongeng mama" perintah Izaya saat melihat Roppi memainkan sebuah _cutter_. Roppi hanya mendecih dan meletakan benda itu di sebelahnya.

"Monster itu tampak kesulitan untuk mencari orang yang lebih kuat darinya. Monster itu terlalu kuat, dia bisa dengan mudah mencabut _traffic sign_ yang ada di jalan-jalan dan melemparkan benda-benda berat seperti _vending machine_, kulkas, bahkan mobil. Soal kekuatan, tidak ada yang mampu menyainginya. Dan asal kalian tahu, monster itu sangat tampan dan tubuhnya kekar." Tsukishima yang daritadi diam bertanya, "Mama … kenapa monsternya mirip papa?" Izaya diam, "Iya mama, kenapa monsternya mirip papa?" Saike dan Delic ikut-ikutan bertanya serempak. "Mama, kalau monstelnya papa. Belalti naik kuda, kan?" Hibiya ikut-ikutan bertanya. Sementara Tsugaru dan Shitsuo hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah adik-adiknya, sedangkan Sakuraya sibuk ngomong dengan Saike.

Izaya tampak menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "Bukan, monsternya bukan papa. Monster ini lebih tampan daripada papa" ucapnya sembari melirik ke Shizuo yang sedang menatapnya dengan dahi yang berkedut-kedut. Izaya hanya balik menatapnya dengan pandangan seakan-akan berkata siapa-suruh-kau-tidak-membantuku sembari tersenyum mengejek. Shizuo hanya membuang muka dan mendengus kesal. "Dan kau Hibi-_chan_, bukankah tadi mama sudah bilang kalau monsternya jalan kaki?" Hibiya hanya merengut kesal mendengar monsternya tidak jadi naik kuda. Oh, Hibiya, monster itu memang dari awal tidak naik kuda, bukannya tidak jadi, _author sweatdrop_.

**Mama desu! Papa desu!**

"Mama lanjutkan ya?" dijawab dengan koor 'YA' yang serempak—minus Tsugaru dan Shitsuo. "Setelah sibuk mencari-cari saingan, sang monster akhirnya putus asa dan berniat untuk kembali ke negrinya. Saat dalam perjalanan hendak pulang, monster itu melihat seorang cowok tampan dengan jaket hitam berbulu dan _jeans_ hitam. Karena ketampanan cowok itu, monster tersebut menjadi terpesona dengan cowok tersebut" Tsugaru _sweatdrop_ mendengar kata-kata mamanya. Sementara Shizuo, dia tertohok dan terbatuk-batuk. "Maaa, sepertinya ada yang iri dengan ucapan mama barusan" ucap Izaya sembari melirik ke arah Shizuo. "Eh, siapa mama? Siapa? Pasti Roppi ya? Roppi ayo ngaku!" ucap Saike dengan edannya dan dibalas dengan tatapan mematikan Roppi. Saike hanya tertawa canggung menanggapi tatapan Roppi—sudah biasa. Tsukishima—sebagai saudara yang paling dekat dengan Roppi—hanya menepuk-nepuk kepala Roppi. Roppi hanya bisa menahan guratan merah diwajahnya.

"Lalu siapa yang iri, mama?" Tanya Delic mengembalikan suasana. "Hmm, tidak usah dipikirkan. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan ceritanya" Delic mengangguk, Shizuo sudah siap-siap ingin melempar computer di sebelahnya ke wajah Izaya. Izaya hanya menyeringai, "Karena merasa tertarik dengan cowok itu, sang monster tidak jadi pulang ke negrinya. Rencananya berganti menjadi ingin berkenalan dengan cowok tampan yang dilihatnya itu". Hibiya kembali berbicara seenaknya, "Kenapa monstelnya plin-plan sih, mama? Hibi mau tablak dia dengan kuda!" ucap Hibiya edan dan di tanggapi dengan tatapan horror oleh saudara-saudaranya—Shizuo pundung di pojokan mendengar ucapan Hibiya. Izaya merasa senang, "Hibi-_chan_, anak baik tidak boleh ngomong seperti itu, oke?" tetapi inner Izaya mengatakan 'Anak baik, ayo coba bilang yang lebih keras' dasar Izaya. Hibiya mengangguk dengan wajah _super_ imutnya. Kemudian Izaya melanjutkan acara dongeng mendongengnya. "Selama beberapa hari monster tersebut mencari tahu tentang cowok 'tampan' itu—"

"—Dia terus berusaha untuk mencari tahu siapa cowok tersebut. Sampai suatu saat dia melihat sosok tersebut keluar dari sebuah restoran _Russian Sushi_ dan mulai membuntutinya" perkataan Izaya terhenti saat Tsukishima memotong ceritanya. "Restorannya punya paman Simon ya, ma?" dalam hati, saudara-saudaranya mengacungkan jempol ke Tsukishima karena mewakili rasa penasaran mereka, Izaya _sweatdorp_ mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Tsukishima. "Bukan sayang, restorannya bukan punya paman Simon" Izaya tersenyum dan melanjutkan ceritanya, "Monster tersebut berpindah profesi menjadi seorang _stalker_" ucap Izaya semakin membuat Shizuo ingin melemparkan barang-barang disekitarnya ke Izaya. "Mama, stalkel itu apa?" Tanya Sakuraya yang ternyata cara bicaranya sama dengan Hibiya. "_Stalker_ itu orang yang kerjaanya selalu mengikuti orang" jawab Izaya santai. Sakuraya hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

**Mama desu! Papa desu!**

"Monster itu mengikuti cowok itu sampai ke rumahnya. Setelah cowok itu masuk ke rumahnya, monster itu diam-diam mengintip kedalam rumah tersebut" Saike membuang napas, "Ya, bagus sekali. Pertama dia monster, trus menjadi _stalker_, dan sekarang dia jadi tukang ngintip. Monster yang plin-plan. Kau benar Hibi-_chan_." Katanya sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Hibiya, pelan. Hibiya hanya tersenyum kepada Saike. Namun sedetik kemudian senyumannya menghilang karena Delic memasang tampang seram ke -tiba Hibiya menangis sesegukan. Izaya berusaha menenangkannya, setelah Hibiya diam, dia melanjutkan ceritanya. "Selama beberapa hari dia hanya membuntuti cowok tersebut, monster itu takut untuk mengajaknya kenalan. Sampai suatu saat, cowok itu menyadari kalau ada yang terus membuntutinya. Dia menjebak monster itu dengan cara berpura-pura memasuki rumahnya. Padahal cowok itu bersembunyi dibalik pintu—"

"—Saat monster itu ingin megintip dari pintu, cowok tersebut membuka pintunya sehingga membuat monster itu … kalian tahu apa yang terjadi pada monster itu?" Tanya Izaya. Dengan serempak anak-anaknya menjawab "Terjatuh" Tsugaru dan Shitsuo juga ikut menjawab—sepertinya mereka mulai terbawa suasana. "Ya! Tepat sekali! Monster itu jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di depan pintu cowok tersebut. Karena jatuhnya cukup keras, kepala monster itu menjadi luka dan berdarah. Cowok itu panik dan segera membawa monster itu masuk ke rumahnya agar lukanya bisa diobati. Setelah berhsil mengobati monster tersebut, cowok itu meminta maaf. Namun sepertinya sang monster tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Monster itu merasa kalau ini semua salahnya."

"Cowok itu bertanya kepada sang monster, kenapa dia selalu membuntutinya. Monster itu akhirnya mengatakan yang sejujurnya, bahwa dia ingin berteman dengan cowok tersebut. Cowok tersebut mengulurkan tangannya sembari berkata 'Namaku Izi, namamu?' monster itu terlihat terdiam sebentar dan menjawab, 'Aku Shizi' ucap monster itu singkat. Izi tersenyum sembari berkata, 'Salam kenal Shizi-_chan_~' ucapnya riang. Monster itu hanya tersenyum. Dia sangat senang bisa berteman dengan Izi. Karena Izi orangnya baik dan tampan" Ya, ampun. Betapa _narsis-_nya dirimu Izaya.

Kesal dengan cerita Izaya, Shizuo mendekati mereka dan barkata, "Ayo, anak-anak manis. Ini sudah jam sepuluh malam. Kalian harus tidur, bukankah besok kalian harus sekolah?" ucap Shizuo dengan sedikit penekanan disetiap kata. Mereka menatap papanya dengan tatapan mematikan milik mereka masing-masing, kemudian beralih kepada mamanya yang sedang tersenyum manis, "Tell us more, Mama!" pinta mereka berdelapan secara serempak. "No! Papa bilang kalian harus tidur. Kalau tidak, papa tidak akan membiarkan mama mendongeng untuk kalian lagi, huh?" ucap Shizuo mengancam. Mereka tampak tidak setuju, namun tatapan papanya yang seakan-akan mengatakan tidur-atau-papa-akan-menghukum-kalian membuat mereka bergerak lesu menuju kamar masing-masing. Izaya hanya melambaikan tangannya kepada anak-anaknya yang dibalas dengan tatapan lesu.

**Mama desu! Papa desu!**

'Lucu sekali mereka' batin Izaya tersenyum. Shizuo berdehem, "Sudah puas kau bercerita dengan dongeng jelekmu itu?" Izaya tersenyum mengejek, "Kau jahan sekali Shizu-_chan_. Bukankah kau menikmatinya dari jauh, bukan?" Shizuo menyentil dahi Izaya pelan, "Terserah dirimu, kutu". "Wah, wah monster Shizi-_chan_ marah~. Izi harus apa ya?"

"Kau menyebalkan, kutu"

"Aku anggap itu ungkapan sayang"

"Jangan harap!"

"Tapi, kau mengatakannya dengan wajah bersemu seperti itu, Shizu-_chan_~. Kau manis sekali"

"Ya, ya monster Shizi sangat menyayangi Izi"

'BLUSH' muka Izaya memerah mendengar perkataan Shizuo. Aneh padahal kau yang membuat ceritanya Izaya. Apalagi nama itu buatanmu, dasar.

Hangat, Izaya merasakan hangat. 'Ternyata monster Shizi memelukku ya?' batin Izaya sembari menyamankan diri di pelukan Shizuo. Mereka tak menyadari delapan pasang mata warna-warni sedang melihat adegan mereka. 'Sudah kuduga, itu cerita mama dan papa' batin mereka berbarengan sembari tersenyum bahagia melihat monster Shizi dan Izi yang asli.

_**END**_

Senangnya bisa buat fic di fandom Durarara! untuk yang kedua kalinya hehehe.

Hehehe terimaksih bagi yang sudah membaca. Mind to review Minna-san?


End file.
